fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Reedus Jonah vs. Freed Justine
Reedus Jonah vs. Freed Justine is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Reedus Jonah and Freed Justine. Prologue During the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, Evergreen interrupts the contest stating that it is boring and that she is the winner. When Lucy tells her that she is messing with her rent money, Evergreen turns her to stone and burns the stage curtain to reveal that she has turned all the contestants to stone. Then, Laxus along with Freed and Bickslow, arrive and state that Fairy Tail was going to participate in a contest to decide who was the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 11-18 When everyone left the guild building to go fight the Thunder God Tribe, Reedus stays since he is scared of Laxus. Makarov tells Reedus to go find Porlyusica, because she might have a cure for the stone curse. Reedus accepts and heads towards Porlyusica's House.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 11-14 Reedus is running towards Porlyusica's House, but he is stopped by an invisible wall. He notices that Freed's runes are set up around the entire city. Freed teleports and appears in front of Reedus and tells him that he will not allow anyone to break his rules. Freed states that Laxus made it clear that the battle field was the entire city and tells Reedus that if he is a Mage, then he should fight. Reedus gets ready to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 9-11 Battle Reedus is trying to run away from Freed but he turns and stops at a dead end by a brick wall Freed appears behind him by teleporting and says that that's it for him. Lucy appears from behind and tells Freed to hold it and to settle this fight man to man, or rather man to girl. Freed tells her that he thought she had turned to stone and she responds that the Magic wore off and she came after him. She also tells him that he doesn't know what tricks this man, I mean woman, has up her sleeves and asks him if he has the courage to face her like a man. Lucy makes a funny face, Freed turns around, and sees Reedus trying to escape by going over the wall, but he fails.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 Freed slashed Reedus with his sword, he falls and Lucy vanishes. Freed asks if she was a fake he had made with his Magic and then says that Reedus is a Mage that can make anything he paints come to life. He also states that if he didn't know that he might have been fooled. Reedus begs Freed not to hurt anyone else and tells him that he isn't that kind of man. Reedus loses consciousness and Freed says that there are only 40 people left in the battle of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Page 2 Aftermath Back at the guild, Natsu, Happy and Makarov see in Freed's Jutsu Shiki that Reedus has been defeated and there is no one left to go see Porlyusica. Laxus's Thought Projection appears and tells Makarov to surrender since there is nobody left to stand up to the Thunder God Tribe. Happy says that there is still Gray, though Laxus tells them not to put too much faith in him. Meanwhile, Gray is fighting Bickslow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 3-5 References Navigation